I Wanna
by xoxojulxoxo
Summary: Zac Efron is a bigtime movie star, and Ashley Tisdale is employed at Starbucks. What happens when the two star in a movie together? Zashley. Trailer Up!
1. Trailer

**What Would Happen If...**

**A Movie Star...**

_**Shows Zac at an interview.**_

**And An Employee At Starbucks Coffee...**

_**Shows Ashley Making A Drink.**_

**Starred In A Movie Together?**

_**Shows Zac and Ashley at a photoshoot.**_

**Will They Find Love?**

_**Show Zac and Ashley leaning into eachother, their faces cenimeters apart.**_

**Or Will Their Love End After The Movie?**

_**Shows Zac With Brittany Snow**_

_**Shows Ashley With Another Guy**_

**Starring...**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_**Shows Ashley taking Zac's Hand, then show her smiling**_

**Zac Efron**

_**Shows Zac hugging Ashley, then shows him in a Taxi cab, crying.**_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_**Shows her sitting on Ashley's bed holding her hand while she cried.**_

**And Brittany Snow**

_**Shows her pulling on Zac's shirt**_

**I Wanna**

**Coming Soon To A Computer Near You.**


	2. Perfect

**Another Zashley Fanfiction! Hannah Montana fanfic should be coming up soon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: Zac Efron is a big-time movie star, and Ashley Tisdale is employed at Starbucks. What happens when the two star in a movie together? Zashley.**

**Rating: T**

**Note: High School Musical Never Happened In This Fanfic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Hudgens and Tisdale Residence**

**Vanessa Hudgens was watching Hollywood Top 10 when Ashley Tisdale was cooking some Kraft Mac and Cheese in their 970 square foot 2 bedroom, 2.1 bath apartment in New York City. Vanessa, a vocal teacher, and Ashley, a employee at Starbucks and a street singer, shared the place. Vanessa and Ashley had first met in NYU when both wanted to major in theater. Ashley and Vanessa had appiled for many jobs but finding jobs in New York wasn't easy.**

**"Zac Efron is going to be fliming a movie right here in New York City!" Mark Davis, the Hollywood Top 10 host said, "He will be fliming scenes at this local Starbucks." A small Starbucks appeared on the TV screen.**

**"Hey, Ash. Isn't that your Starbucks?" Vanessa said, pointing to the TV. Ashley came to look. It was her Starbucks. Yuck.**

**"Yeah. It is," Ashley said, "But who cares. Their probably going to have like actors working there."**

**"Manager reports that employee, Ashley Tisdale, is going to play the Starbucks employee that Zac Efron's character falls in love with," Mark said. Vanessa's jaw dropped.**

**"Ash, you auditioned for a movie and didn't tell me?" Vanessa asked.**

**"All I did was tell my manager that I had a major in Theater, and he asked me to read a couple of lines," Ashley said. Just then, the song "The Way I Are" filled the room. It was Ashley's Razr. The screen said Starbucks. Vanessa shut off the TV, and she went to check on the Mac and Cheese.**

**"Hello?" Ashley said into her phone.**

**"Ashley. Did you hear the news?" Tina Marks said.**

**"Yeah. I heard. I'm upset. I hate Zac Efron," Ashley said.**

**"Well, you have the role of Claire. The reading is next week," Tina said.**

**"Tina, I don't wanna be famous. Not right now," Ashley said.**

**"Well, it's a done deal. All 30 million dollars of it," Tina said.**

**"Wait, did you just say I would make 30 million dollars?" Ashley asked. When Vanessa heard this, she screamed. (A/N: I no that isnt how much you make in a movie. Just wanted to bring the story up.)**

**"Yep. You still have to work this week, so be in tomorrow at the normal time," Tina said, hanging up.**

**"What just happened?" Ashley squealed.**

**"You have a part in a movie, a musical movie!" Vanessa exclaimed. Vanessa took Ashley's hand and dragged her toward the Mac Laptop. Ashley already had her own Imdb page. (A/N: I'm going to make a pretend Imdb page for Zac and Ashley. They are the next chapters)**

**The Next Day...**

**Starbucks**

**Ashley was sitting at the counter at Starbucks, bored. The place was closed except for members of the new movie. Just then, Zac Efron walked through the door. He went up to the counter where he saw Ashley with her head down.**

**"Hi," Zac said. Ashley put her head up.**

**"Oh, hi! May I take your order?" Ashley said.**

**"One Iced Latte," Zac said.**

**"3.89," Ashley said.**

**"Here you go," Zac said, taking a crisp $5.00 bill out of his pocket, "And keep it."**

**"Oh, thanks," Ashley said, starting to make his drink, "So, what brings you over hear?"**

**"I just wanted to meet my co-star because I heard she was extremely beautiful," Zac said, taking his drink and taking a sip.**

**"Oh, really?" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah, really," Zac said, "I wanna take you out to dinner. Gimme a time, and I'll pick you up here."**

**"Perfect," Ashley said.**

**Note: Zac's Birthday in this fanfic is May 1st, 1985. Vanessa's date is the same but the year is 1985.**


	3. Everyday

Hey guys! That's for all the positive reviews! I'm going to give you all a comment!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XBeautifulbabe405X- Thanks for your review!

everyday- Thanks! Oh, and yeah I'm making a Hannah Montana fanfic and another Zashley oneshot so keep the look out for one of those!

angelnoetzel- I liked that part too! Maybe I'll make some more parts like that.

xamyxjx- Thanks for reviewing for both of my stories! I love Zashley, and I'm always coming up with ideas for stories. I really like your stories so I'll give you a review when I have a chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smith and Wollensky, New York

"So basically I've been in 6 movies, but I'm pretty much your normal 22 year old dude," Zac said. Their fliet had just arrived. Ashley took a small bite of her fliet. Zac seemed really sweet, even though she hated him.

"So, do you have a best friend?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, her names Vanessa Hudgens," Ashley said, "I'm glad we don't have to start practicing until next week so I can spend some time with her."

"Well, that's nice because we are going to spend the rest of the week in Barneys, Bendels, Bergdorf-Goodman, Saks, Nemin Marcus, and Designer Boutiques," Zac said.

"Wait, what? Tina said that I have to work the whole week," Ashley said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Tina's funny. You have to look perfect when your walking around town," Zac said. A little while later, Zac and Ashley had finshed. Zac asked for the check. He signed the bill and escorted Ashley out. Just then, Zac kissed Ashley. Then, a reporter came.

"Zac, who is this?" the reporter said. Zac and Ashley pulled away. Zac hailed a cab. The cab came right away. Zac and Ashley got in quickly.

"44th and 7th please," Ashley said. Zac leaned in again. Ashley looked the other way. She wanted to kiss Zac again, but she knew that the kiss was for the press.

"Ashley, I really like you," Zac said, looking hurt.

"Save it. I know that kiss was for the press," Ashley said.

"Ashley, it wasn't. I swear!" Zac said.

"Here we are!" the perky cab driver said. Ashley got out and slammed the door in Zac's face. She ran to her buliding. Ashley felt so hurt. Zac was even lying now. She ran to the elevator and pressed 26. Once the elevator came to a stop, Ashley got out and made her way towards the apartment. 

"Ash, how was your date?" Vanessa asked. Ashley ran past her and went to her room. Vanessa wondered what happened. Vanessa had always been a curious person.

"That bad, huh?" Vanessa joked. Just then, the telephone rang. Vanessa ran to pick it up. The ID said: 678-675-6589. Vanessa did not know the number, but she answered it.

"Tisdale and Hudgens residence," Vanessa said.

"Hi. Is this Vanessa Hudgens? This is Zac Efron," Zac said.

"Oh my God! How did you know my name?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Ashley talked all about you," Zac said, "May I please speak to Ashley?"

"Yeah, sure," Vanessa said, walking towards Ashley's room, "Hey, Ash. Phone." Ashley took the phone.

"Hello?" Ashley said, through her tears.

"Ashley, this is Zac. Uh, I just wanted to say that I really like you. Kissing people is how I show it. I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything," Zac explained.

"Can we just be friends for now? I mean, I like you, but since we have to work together I would like to remain friends," Ashley said.

"Okay. Oh, and can I stop by? I got lyrics to to a song," Zac said.

"Okay. Apartment 67, floor 26," Ashley said, hanging up.

"Nessa? Zac's coming over," Ashley said, entering the living room.

"You have to be kidding me!" Vanessa screamed.

"We're practicing a song," Ashley said.

"Okay. I'll watch," Vanessa said. She took a place on the couch. _Ding-Dong!_

"Nessa, that's him," Ashley said. She left quickly to answer the door. Zac came in and gave Ashley a quick peck on her check.

"Welcome! Are those the lyrics?" Ashley asked, pointing to the pieces of paper in his hand.

"Yeah," Zac put the CD he had into the stereo. The music began to play.

(A/N: The normal print is Zac. The italics print is Ashley. Bold is them together. Bold Italics Is Vanessa.)

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

**Because this moment's really all we have**

Everyday  
of our lives,

[Gabriella  
_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Gonna run

**While we're young  
and keep the faith  
**

Everyday

**From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
**

_Take my hand;_

together we  
will celebrate,

_celebrate._

**Oh, ev'ryday.**

_They say that you should follow_

and chase down what you dream,

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

what does is really mean?

_No matter where we're going,_

it starts from where we are.

_There's more to life _

**when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start**

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,

**  
**  
**wanna find you there,**

_wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
**  
**Everyday  
**  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

_Oh, ev'ryday_

We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
_  
**We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!  
**

Everyday  
of our lives,

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
_  
Gonna run  
while we're young

**And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!  
**

_**Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
**_  
**Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,**

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  


_Ev'ryday! _

I hope you liked Everday, Chapter 2 of I Wanna!


End file.
